<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seijoh Week 2020 (I love them they get all my uwus take my heart in this essay I will-) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029825">Seijoh Week 2020 (I love them they get all my uwus take my heart in this essay I will-)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Years, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Memes, Multi, Roadtrip, Second years, all the uwus, bodyswap au, movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijoh Week 2020!</p><p>Jesus, first fan week of the bunch. How fUn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seijoh Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I attempted (key word: attempted) to write for these beautiful dorks. I can't write.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT'S SO SHORT.</p><p>Day 1, First Years</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was a dreamer. Or, more accurately, delusional.</p><p>He believed in aliens. He had a shrine dedicated to Iwaizumi’s arms that he hoped he could summon power from. He could name every volleyball player in the professional leagues by name, age, and alphabetical order (and abuses the ability, especially when he wants to annoy someone), claiming it brought him good luck whenever he did it before a match. He thought he could sing perfectly to Britney Spears despite having the voice of a dying crow. (Hanamaki and Matsukawa have videos. They aren’t pretty).</p><p>And, despite his delusions, (or maybe because of it), he maintains his hunch that Kindaichi and Kunimi are dating.</p><p>It started off simple. A lingering touch there, a longing gaze here. Just the telltale signs of shared attraction. Not that this was a surprise, they’d been pining since middle school. Cause, you know. Oikawa was just that ✨a m a z i n g✨ at looking out for his dear kouhai.</p><p>He was 18, full of ramen and disappointment when he brought this idea up to the team (minus an obvious two).</p><p>Matsukawa told him he was crazier than the people who cancelled Vine.<br/>
Hanamaki just laughed and threw profiteroles at him.<br/>
Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head.<br/>
Yahaba started asking why he was the one carrying on his legacy.<br/>
Watari sort of just finger gunned his way out.<br/>
And Kyoutani started barking at him.</p><p>Thank you, teammates, for your sincerest support.</p><p>And that’s what brought Oikawa here. Laughing in their faces.</p><p>He was 27, on the Argentina National Volleyball Team, and in one of the rare moments he can visit Japan. And, with some news, he’s keen to keep this moment emblazoned in his mind forever.</p><p>“BITCHES, I TOLD YOU!!!” He screeched in tears of laughter.</p><p>Kindaichi and Kunimi, both 25 and recently announcing their relationship, looked at each other with vague concern. At least Kindaichi did. Kunimi just looked at Oikawa and wrinkled his nose in distate. Oikawa was in too much ecstasy to care.

</p>
<p>Kyoutani, Yahaba, and Watari were awkwardly squished on the couch, probably wondering if Oikawa was senile. Iwaizumi was in the bathroom (thank god, he didn't want to die by hand of Iwa-chan),  Matsukawa and Hanamaki were lying on the ground, Hanamaki burying himself into a pillow. Probably to hide.

</p>
<p>"AND YOU SAID I WAS WRONG! OH, OIKAWA'S SO CRAZY TO THINK THAT! OH, HE'S SO WRONG. HAH, TAKE THAT YOU NOOBS. I SPENT NINE YEARS DEALING WITH YOU BLOWING ME OFF. NOW SUFFER. FEEL MY PAIN. F E E L  IT. ALL OF YOU, IWA-CHANS AND NON IWA-CHANS, YOU HAVE DOUBTED MY POWER. NOW YOU MUST DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCE!"

</p>
<p>(Iwaizumi came out of the bathroom and knocked him out after that)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roadtrip ft. chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was the meme team, Iwa-chan! I swear it was!<br/>- Oikawa's Famous Last Words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The iconic meme duo had done it now.</p><p>They'd done tons of things worthy of a suspension from the team. Wearing heels to Oikawa's interview in April and pretending to be fangirls, stealing Iwaizumi's Godzilla body pillow and throwing it at Karasuno in May, bringing a rainbow Pepe flag to a match in June it goes on. Just a normal few months for Seijoh.</p><p>But. They had seen the line, looked at each other, and fucking crossed it.<br/>
They didn't just cross it. They went approximately 2518 kilometers across it.<br/>
Everyone was pretty sure that they were going to prison for kidnapping, attempted child slaughter, and breaking and entering.</p><p>Let's see how this got to be this bad in the first place, shall we?<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
The Seijoh third years were all hanging out together at some weird profiterole place Hanamaki dragged them to. The cakes were too sweet, the food was too greasy, but the profiteroles were amazing. At least, Hanamaki insisted they were. Everyone had their doubts, but went with it.</p><p>A comfortable silence had been established, and everyone sat around the table, savoring (or choking down) their food. Hanamaki, because he was the whole perpetrator of the event, popped the question.</p><p>"So what if we like.... went on a road trip?"</p><p>It was asked so casually, like he was asking about a volleyball game, or if he was teasing Oikawa about his flat ass (believe me, it was so normal that everyone now knew the joke).</p><p>Matsukawa, unlike Oikawa and Iwaizumi, seemd unfazed. He was probably in on the idea too. Previously mentioned Oikawa and Iwaizumi had drastically different opinions on the matter.</p><p>"YES OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GO AND TAKE A ROAD TRIP OH MY GODDDDDD I GOTTA TELL TOBIO-CHAN CAUSE THAT LITTLE TURD CAN'T COME A LONG!" Oikawa screeched while Iwaizumi simultaneously said "Absolutely not."</p><p>Of course, no one payed any heed to Iwaizumi. Years of being friends with him had let them know he was at least vaguely interested in the idea. Instead, they let him sulk in silence as they planned their trip. </p><p>In the end, they got kicked out for squealing too much in excitement. Iwaziumi was not pleased.</p><p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Since they got kicked out of the cafe, Oikawa and Hanamaki broke into Iwaizumi's house to continue plotting. Matsukawa was tasked with keeping Bara-arms away, or those Bara-arms would be around their necks. (kinky)</p><p>Because Oikawa was super extra, he wanted to have the whole team join. Hanamaki seemed partial to the idea.</p><p>"Think about it Makki! If the whole team joins, we can call it team bonding instead of running on a road trip all over Japan!" Oikawa pleaded. In the dim room, the desperation on his face looked almost cartoonish.</p><p>Hanamaki pondered the idea, lightly tracing a lazy trail with his finger on the carpeted floor. It would be quite fun to troll the team and make them hop on the trip. Speaking of said trip, they hadn't even picked where to go. He'd need to address that.</p><p>He sighed. "Oiks, before we go running off dragging our team on a roadtrip, where are we even going?" He'd expected some sort of intermission as Oikawa's mind buffered and tried to make sense of it. He was wrong.</p><p>Sporting a proud smirk, Oikawa spoke up. "Actually, Makki, I just so happen to have that planned out. We're going to go down to Kagoshima in this white van I found online to rent, and from there, to Okinawa. We can take a few breaks per prefecture and stop along to see the sights."</p><p>Hanamaki gawked at him. "Oikawa, that's close to 21 hours in a car! And another 25 hours in a ferry!"</p><p>Oikawa just grinned. "I already hacked into coach's email and sent a letter to their parents. Call it team bonding."<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Ah yes. Nothing like bonding when you and the boys are breaking into your friends house.</p><p>"Oikawa, whats taking you so long?" Matsukawa whisper yelled to Oikawa. Scaling the side of a house wasn't very comfortable, and hanging there was at the very least, shitty. And Oikawa seemed to be taking his sweet time chilling on Matsukawa's shoulders.</p><p>The night air seemed tense, and even the annoying crickets were quiet for just a moment. No one in the neighborhood was awake, and for once, they were grateful for that. What an odd sight it would be to see 3 teens, all ridiculously tall standing on the side of some house in the middle of the street. Not a very pleasing visual, they'd imagine. And no one wanted the cops called on them just yet.</p><p>"Shut up, I've done this a million times. We just need to wiggle the window a bit and- There!"</p><p>The window opened with a soft pop and revealed a sleeping Iwaizumi, curled around his Godzilla pillow. His room was a muted, soft color, indiscernible in the dark. A few posters with bright letters, a simple drawer. It would do fine. It was quiet, and the white van they'd rented seemed to glow. Bring him, it whispered. That, or the lack of sleep was getting to them. Probably the latter.</p><p>Crawling from the window to the room was an arduous task. It took a solid 15 minutes of shuffling to get everyone on board. </p><p>"Everyone grab on end of the blanket." Hanamaki hissed out. They did as told without complaint, and soon had a blanket-Iwaizumi burrito that they were carrying off and placing in the van, among the snacks and changed clothes. And Oikawa's mom's stolen credit card. Because they were all little shits. </p><p>"One down, five more to go." Oikawa laughed.<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Watari was the poor soul next. Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Matsukawa had all broke into the records with the team's house info. Once again, they were all little shits. Surprise for them, Watari was already outside, dressed and packed. Next to him, he carried a partially opened suitcase that seemed awfully large for a trip that would take a few days.</p><p>"How'd you know we were coming?"</p><p>"A magician never tells his secrets. And Yahaba's in the suitcase."</p><p>The suitcase cursed.<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Kyoutani was pretty hard to get. It was about 2 AM in the morning. Watari had already broken into the snacks, Oikawa was messaging the Pretty Setter chat, Yahaba had gone to sleep in the suitcase and Iwaizumi, through all of this, had remained asleep. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were in charge of getting Kyoutani while Oikawa kept "watch" of the van (they all knew that he was snapchatting Suga).</p><p>Kyoutani's house was full of dogs. There were 3 lying on the bed, and at least 2 more down the hall. It would be a pain to get them off. Hanamaki slowly lifted each dog while Matsukawa made a makeshift muzzle on each with his hand so they wouldn't bark. It took what felt like hours to get the job done. Lift, muzzle, put down. Over and over and over, until a non-dog covered Kyoutani was left.</p><p>Hanamaki thanked the Vine gods for sparing him and got to work. They'd kidnapped Iwa-chan, who had hyper senses and seemed to know whenever they were messing around, so this was a pinch. </p><p>Oikawa bitched about them taking a long time, so they made him watch Kyoutani.<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Kindaichi and Kunimi lived near each other, so it was easy. Oikawa had to get Kindaichi, while the Meme Team went for Kunimi. They gave Oikawa Kindaichi because he would be easy to steal, obviously. He was such a pushover he couldn't say no to a senpai.</p><p>Kunimi....was a different story. He took after Oikawa in being a stubborn idiot sometimes. They had to buy several packs of salted caramel to bribe him, and wave Kindaichi in his face.</p><p>"Kunimi, get over here!" Hanamaki hissed out from the window sill, waving the salted caramel like a mad man. His body was half in, half out, and Matsukawa was supporting his lower half. He wasn't sure how long he would hold out.</p><p>Kunimi sort of half shrugged and sat down, just out of Hanamaki's reach.</p><p>In his mind, Hanamaki foggily wondered if Kunimi had also taken after Oikawa's shit-headedness.</p><p>So, when he finally decided to come out of the (closet) window, Hanamaki tried to embody the little shit energy just to annoy him.</p><p>"Kunimiii, come to your meme parents!" Hanamaki whined. Said Kunimi just turned over in his blankets. He had settled on the van floor as a makeshift bed, and sort of nested like some weird, 6 foot, salted caramel obsessed bird.</p><p>"No....." Kunimi mumbled, underneath the pile he had made. He now resembled a small lump in the blankets. Everyone just hoped that no one would step on him. (Hanamaki quietly hoped someone would step on him)</p><p>"Disobeying your mother! This is atrocious!" Matsukawa feigned betrayal.</p><p>Oikawa, who was driving, snorted. It was only 4AM, and the journey had begun.<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Iwaizumi woke up. Chaos woke up with him.</p><p>By that point, they were nearing Fukushima, almost out of Miyagi. It was around 6AM, and the streets were relatively uncrowded. Oikawa had briefly stopped by Daichi's house, nearly egged it, then thought better and left. He was glad Iwaizumi wasn't awake for that.</p><p>Doesn't mean he was glad Iwaizumi was awake at all.</p><p>The drive had been relatively nice, everyone sort of doing their own thing. Some of them were catching up on sleep, Watari had found the boiled eggs, Yahaba was in the suitcase and the Meme Team was scrolling through Pepe pictures.</p><p>Oikawa, and everyone else in the bus, knew Iwazumi had awoken when cries of "SHITTYKAWAAAAAA" started echoing through the van.</p><p>"SHITTYKAWA, WHY AM I IN A VAN? WHY ARE WE IN A VAN? WHAT THE FUCK." He shouted. A moment of realization hit him, and he turned a steely glare to Oikawa.</p><p>Hanamaki quietly whispered "Hoes mad" in the corner, and took the wheel as Oikawa was hit several times in the head.</p><p>"Fuck you, Kusokawa. Where are we even going?"</p><p>"Mean Iwa-chan! We're going to Okinawa."</p><p>"What. The actual fuck."<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
Thirty minutes later, they had parked in the lot for Hanamiyama Park. Everyone was excited to stretch a bit, maybe take a few pictures. Iwaizumi had somewhat steamed off, but was still a bit irked. </p><p>The park was beautiful. The cherry blossoms weren't quite in season anymore, but they fell down in little shakes, making it seem almost ethereal. Everyone agreed to stay for 15 minutes max, as they had the whole of Japan to traverse. They planned to leave at 6:45 AM. </p><p>As everyone walked down the pathway, a few looks were sent their way. Understandable. It's not everyday you see a whole bunch of teenagers walking about, most of them 6 foot of taller.<br/>
In the end, there wasn't a lot of time to enjoy the park. But it was fun, and they got a whole bunch of pictures. Iwaizumi saved some of them into his phone.<br/>
(Kyoutani was left in the car. No one wakes up a sleeping Kyoutani)<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p>"FUCK!"<br/>
Kyoutani finally woke up, but mostly at Yahaba's expense. Immediately upon waking up, he looked around, cussed, and stepped on a suitcase. You can guess which suitcase that was.</p><p>A strangled cry followed by "shit, that hurt", was all that came out until there was a full blown dog fight on the ground. No one knew how it happened, one second Kyoutani was waking up, the next, there was a fight. Kyoutani kicked Yahaba in the balls at least once. Even Iwaizumi had to intervene. Just as he was about to tell them off, Oikawa beat him to it.</p><p>"How kinky Maddog-chan. I didn't know you were into cock and ball torture."</p><p>Oikawa was beat up for the second time that day.<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
By noon, they had made it to Tokyo. There, they planned to meet up with Nekoma, since Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew some of them from Skype chats. They wanted to meet up by the Sky Tree, but. There was a slight problem.</p><p>From where they stood, they saw a large bus. The Seijoh bus, actually. The one they took to games. And in that bus, sat Coach Mizoguchi. Like he always did whenever anything regarded the team, he looked like someone shoved a 69 foot pole up his ass.</p><p>“Get in the car, we’re leaving.”</p><p>(The monumental “Seijoh Roadtrip” became the subject of many things. Jokes are still made about it to this day. Some say the coach only caught them because the author was too lazy to write the rest)</p><p> </p><p>a/n: I actually planned to describe every single prefecture they crossed through, but didn’t have the time. However, I will rewrite this when I have time as a oneshot!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>